


In Sickness and In Work

by Sylthfarn



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Fluff, For once I write something that doesn't make you want to cry, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylthfarn/pseuds/Sylthfarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richter has very important business to attend to. Aster decides it can wait since Richter is sick. Richter denies being sick. Entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Work

Aster could tell immediately that there was something wrong. It might have been the fact that the alarm was still going off and Richter hadn’t hit it yet. It could have also been the fact that Richter’s face looked paler than usual. But when he reached over and felt Richter’s forehead, he knew his boyfriend had a fever.

Richter opened his eyes when he felt Aster’s touch. Aster felt a bit bad because his hands were cold, and it had to be a noticeable temperature change.

“Aster….what time is it?” asked Richter, his voice slightly muffled by the pillows.

“It’s eight,” said Aster quietly. “Go back to sleep.”

“Eight?!” asked Richter, sitting up quickly. He grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock before throwing the blankets off of him. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I have to get to the academy today! There’s a lecture I have to attend I need to talk to the representative from the Summon Spirit Research—”

Richter’s frantic speech was cut off as he face-planted trying to get out of bed. 

“Richter! Are you okay?” asked Aster, rushing forward to help him up.

“I’m fine,” said Richter, blushing a bit as he adjusted his glasses. 

Aster frowned as he reached his hand towards Richter’s face again. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” asked Richter, leaning away.

“I’m checking your temperature,” said Aster, putting his hand on Richter’s forehead anyway. “You have a fever.”

“No I don’t,” said Richter hurriedly. “I’m feeling fine. I need to go to the academy today.”

Aster’s eyes narrowed. 

“Alright, if you’re feeling so fine, then let me take your temperature.”

Richter’s eyes widened slightly, and he looked away quickly, which Aster knew meant he was going to avoid telling the truth.

“There’s no need for that,” said Richter forcefully. “I told you I’m feeling fine. Your hands are just cold.”

“Richter I am taking your temperature or you are not going to the academy today,” Aster threatened. 

Richter glared at him and Aster knew he had admitted defeat. He ran to the bathroom and pulled the thermometer out of the drawer.

“Here, sit down and hold this under your tongue,” said Aster, pushing Richter over to the bed. “And do not open your mouth until I’m done.”

Richter treated Aster to another one of his signature glares, but Aster ignored it, smiling and then kissing Richter on the forehead instead. Richter looked like he had some choice words to tell Aster but the thermometer kept him from doing anything other than giving a look. 

When Aster finally took the thermometer from Richter, Richter stood up, relieved at being able to leave.

“Oh no you’re not,” said Aster, grabbing the back of Richter’s shirt without looking up.

“Aster—what? You told me I could go to the academy if you took my temperature!” said Richter angrily, looking down at Aster.

“Yeah but I didn’t realize you had a fever this high. So it’s back to bed with you,” said Aster, pulling Richter by his shirt.

“Aster I have work to do!” said Richter as Aster pushed him until he was sitting down. 

“Richter you’re sick. Just lay down, it’s not that hard,” said Aster, pulling the blankets back over him. 

“I don’t know what part of things to do you don’t understand,” said Richter grumpily. 

“You have a high fever,” said Aster, staring at him with what Richter had come to know as Aster’s “motherly” look.

“I’m fine.”

“Shut up, no you’re not!” 

“No you shut up!”

“Hey, don’t give me that!” said Aster, staring at Richter who was moodily burying his face in the pillows. He sighed. “I’m going to go get you some ice.”

“I don’t need ice I need work!” said Richter. Though most of his words came out muffled due to his face still being in the pillows.

Aster sighed again and shook his head. He went downstairs to get an icepack and a washcloth that he ran under cold water. 

“Richter? I brought you an icepack,” said Aster, entering the bedroom again. 

Richter’s head popped up from the blankets, looking as surly as ever.

“I told you I don’t need ice…” Richter mumbled. 

“Yes, yes,” said Aster, trying not to smile as he set the pack on Richter’s forehead. “Does that feel any better?”

“A little…” Richter admitted. He squinted at Aster as his boyfriend leaned over and removed his glasses. “Where are you going now?”

“I need to get you medicine,” said Aster as he stood up again. He smiled at Richter before heading to the bathroom again where he picked up the nighttime medicine. He knew it was the only way to get Richter to sleep a decent amount without trying to get out of bed every other hour.

“Here, take this,” said Aster, handing Richter the measuring cup full of the ugly green liquid. 

Richter frowned and looked at Aster, but Aster’s face was non-negotiating so Richter swallowed his pride and the disgusting medicine.

“Ughhh,” said Richter, taking the glass of water Aster handed him. “Never give that to me again.”

“I’ll try not to,” said Aster with a smile, taking the medicine cup and ice back to the bathroom. When he returned he found Richter still sitting up.

“Richter, try to sleep,” said Aster, kissing his forehead.

“I’m not….tired,” said Richter with a yawn.

“Sure you’re not,” Aster laughed. “What if I cuddled with you? Would you sleep then?”

“Only if you want to,” Richter huffed, looking embarrassed. 

Aster crawled into bed next to Richter and pulled Richter close, feeling the heat of the fever radiating off his body. 

“Just go to sleep,” Aster whispered as he stroked Richter’s hair. Richter made a sound that sounded almost like an acknowledging grunt, but Aster wasn’t sure.

“…..Aster?” said Richter sleepily after some silence.

“Yes Richter?” asked Aster, looking down at him.

“I’m not sick.”

“Of course you’re not. Good night.”

“Night….”


End file.
